Purple is the New Symmetrical
by sillylucy5
Summary: When Liz and Patty play a Prank on Kid, someone else pays the price. Humor. No longer One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

"It's not funny okay?" The boy looked over at his friends, who were all on the ground laughing.

"Damnit guys! C'mon! grow up!" Kid yelled. Soul pulled himself together and slowly stood up, still giggling wildly.

"wait…hehe….so explain again….hahah….why your hair….hehehe….is uhmmm hahah….purple?" at the last word he burst out laughing falling backwards next to his meister who, as well burst out laughing once again at the last word. Black*Star was throwing a fit of laughter and Tsubaki ended up having to stop him from rolling down the front steps of the academy, which was hard given that she was trying to stifle a laugh as well. Patty and Liz stood behind the newly purple haired boy holding hands over their mouths holding in laughs.

"Shut up Damnit! It's all Liz and Patty's fault! They are the ones who put the wrong label on the bottle. I thought it was white!" at that Liz and Patty let out accomplished and foolish laughs with caused Kid to turn quickly and stare. "If it weren't for you I could be symmetrical _and_ not look like a grape."

"Well….you got the lines out at least," Maka said standing up and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah man but purple is sooo not a cool color." Soul said, standing up and using his meister as an arm rest.

"I didn't have time to re-dye it this morning, so you will have to deal with it for the day. I'll change it when I get home."

"I don't know dude I think you should keep it," Black*Star said throwing an arm around Kid, "you'll get all the ladies!"

"Stop being an idiot and get off of me. You smell awful," The Shinigami said sticking his nose up in the other direction. Black*Star immediately took his arm from around Kids body and asked Tsubaki if he smelled bad. In response she just smiled and whispered something into his ear that made him blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah…sorry…" He said quietly.

"C'mon guys we are almost late for class," Maka recalled.

The crew of teens walked up the steps heading into their first class. Kid walked up a few stairs and stopped causing everyone to turn around and look at him.

"I can't…" he said sheepishly.

"You can't what, Kid?" Tsubaki said kindly

"I can't go to class…" he said blushing slightly.

"Awwww is poor kiddy widdy to scared to go to class with his purple hair?" Soul and Black*Star both mocked at the same time using 'little kid' voices.

"Of course not!" kid retorted forcing his pride. "I uhm …I just forgot my homework at home. Liz, Patty go ahead on to class I'll meet up with you later."

"Alright Kid, see you later then," Liz and patty called back in unison giggling at his lie.

Death the kid walked to the closest convenience store and picked up two bottles of hair dye, ready to continue with his plan. He headed home and after checking that everything was symmetrical at Gallows Manor, he waited until Liz and Patty got home signaling school was out.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Souls and Black*Stars Numbers inviting them over for some video games and to possibly spend the Friday night at his manor. After they agreed, he hung up the phone and ran two hands (for the sake of symmetry) through his purple hair and opened up the convenience store bag holding two hair dye bottles labeled "Hot Pink." He grinned and giggled quietly planning out the rest of the prank for his two annoying and foolish friends.

"I think Black star and Soul will look great with pink hair," he whispered with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A couple people asked if I could write a next chapter...so here it is! I had a lot of fun writing the first one so here is the end! Please review and Pm me if you have suggestions!**

Death the Kid had everything set up for the prank on the two boys. He sat in the living room awaiting their arrival checking the instructions on the back of the two bottles. He got up and checked his game systems making sure they were plugged in right so the three boys could have some fun. While he was checking that he had enough snacks and sodas, the door bell rang and it echoed all the way through the Manor. Kid walked briskly to the door opening it up to see his two friends.

"Welcome. I have some games set up and plenty of snacks in the kitchen. Help yourself. Patty and Liz are upstairs watching movies, so they won't be bothering us." Kid said motioning to his living room and kitchen.

Black*Star stomped into the manor with a huge grin on his face. "Awright man! Nice set up you got here. Betcha I can beat ya in Mario kart!"

"This is gonna be cool dude. Can't wait." Soul said offering a high five to Kid, who, gladly accepted. Kid smiled knowing they had no idea what awaits them at the end of the night.

The three boys spent most of the night playing video games, drinking soda, eating snacks, and screaming random nonsense that made them all hurt with laughter. It almost made the reaper forget about his plans. Almost...

Kid opened his eyes suddenly, staring up at the blank ceiling. He looked over at the two boys snoring softly asleep on the couch. He smirked. _I'll have revenge soon enough, _Kid thought to himself. He ran to the kitchen and pulled out two white plastic bags, the bottles of hair dye, and a pair of rubber gloves. He moved quietly back to the living room and picked up their heads, one by one, putting the trash bag underneath them. He didn't want the dye to ruin his symmetrical couch, of course.

He put on his gloves and opened the first bottle turning to Black*Star. He carefully doused the bluenetts hair with the pink liquid, some of it dripping onto the white bag making it look darker red. When he was sure he had covered all of the blue he moved on to the scythe. _His white hair is going to be easier to dye, _Kid thought. He repeated the process until his hair had become a nice pink.

Soul breathed heavily and yawned moving his arms in the air. Kid squeezed his eyes shut, holding his hands up as if he were defending himself hoping to god he wasn't waking up. When the pink haired boy returned to his sleeping position continuing to snore softly, Kid put his pink gloved hands down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," the Shinigami breathed quietly. He cleaned up everything and let the hair dry. He went back over to the couch and looked down at the two pink haired boys, Kids face gleaming with pride.

The purple haired boy collapsed on the couch letting sleep take him over once again.

Soul was the first to wake up the next morning. He headed into the bathroom to wash-up before the others woke up, and found that his hair…wasn't white.

"WHAT…THE… HELL. WHAT THE HELL! DAMNIT BLACK*STAR I SWEAR TO GOD IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Soul screamed running through the kitchen back in to the living room. He pounced on top of Black*Star pulling his hand back in a fist ready to punch.

"Wha…what the hell man? Holy shit! Bahhahaha! Your hair dude! Its pink!" Black*Star said, eyes barely open and half asleep. Kid woke up immediately enjoying the scene before him.

"I KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT IT IS! WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Soul screamed through clenched teeth. Soul came out of his blind rage just enough to notice the bluenetts hair. It…wasn't blue. He put his fist down, rolled off of Black*Star, and started laughing like crazy. Black*Star gave a puzzled look and glanced over at Kid.

"What the hell is going on Kid?" Black*Star questioned. Kid smirked, looking up at Black*Stars hair and giggled. Suddenly a realization came to him. "Oh you son of a…." he mumbled running off to the bathroom. Soul stood up from the floor, his smile gone and in its place a serious and mad face.

"So it was you wasn't it? Ha…you sneaky bastard." Soul said, suddenly more calm.

"YOU BETTER GET PATTY AND LIZ YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING REAPER. IM GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" Black*Star ran into the room enraged and pinned Kid to the floor ready to hit him with his fist. Before he could hit him, Kid spoke up.

"What, you don't think pink suits you? I think you look cute. You will get all the ladies," Black*Star growled furrowing his brow in anger. "Besides its all in good fun. You make fun of a reaper; you get a new hair-do. Easy as that. You're lucky I didn't do worse." Black*Star climbed off of him and looked at Soul.

"C'mon dude. Lets fight this cocky asshole. Whadya say?" he said elbowing him in the arm.

Soul smiled. "Nah man, save it. Besides, we'll get him back," he said grinning his sharp teeth back at Kid.

**Ohhh! Haha this was so much fun to write. And yes…I know, that's not how you dye hair but ya just bare with me. Uhm ya so I noticed I like subconsciously put yaoi in there…hahah with all the pinning to the ground and the compliments….hey, what can I say? Any way thanks so much for supporting me! Please Review and PM me if you have suggestions. Thanks a bunch :)**


End file.
